Never Know What You Have Till It's Almost Gone
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: What if during Emotion Sickness Ron liked the idea of him & Kim going out? After the emotion mixer got fried Kim agreed to go on a real date with Ron but a few days latter told him she thinks they should stay friends. Now it's Senior year and Ron's feelings for Kim went from like to love. Rest of summary inside. Read and Review please! Ron & Kim/OC
1. Prologue

Kim Possible

Never Know What You Have Till It's Almost Gone

Chapter 1: Introduction

Cecelia Justine Carson (CeCe) – "New Girl"

Emily Lynn Stoppable (Emma) – Ron's Little Sister (2)

**Summary: What if during Emotion Sickness Ron liked the idea of him & Kim going out? After the emotion mixer got fried Kim agreed to go on a real date with Ron but a few days latter told him she thinks they should stay friends. Now it's Senior year and Ron's feelings for Kim went from like to love. When CeCe Carson, a new girl at Middleton High starts crushing on Ron he decides it's time to move on from Kim once and for all. Will Kim realize what she let go and get Ron back before it's too late? Meanwhile Shego, Camille Leon & Duff Killigan are working together to take over the world. **

"I knew it," Shego said.

"You were right Shego," Killigan said.

"They are in such a bad place the sidekick is doing the fighting instead of her," said Camille.

"No, I'm here by myself because you guys framed Kim of shoplifting and she had to hide from the cops," Ron said angerly.

"Well Kimmie was better off coming here. I mean what was she thinking sending the dumb sidekick over to stop the villains. I mean you can't even keep your pants on what makes you think you could defeat the 3 of us," said Shego.

Confused. Well to understand the situation Ron is in we would have to go back to the beginning. The night Ron asked his best friend Kim Possible out on their first date.

_Flashback_

"_So the crush and stuff was all because of this?" Kim asked Ron as she pulled of the moodalater._

"_Depends on how you look at it."_

"_What do you mean Ron?"_

"_Are you busy tomorrow night?"_

"_No why?" _

"_Well this whole situation got me thinking that maybe it's time to take the next step."_

"_You mean dating."_

"_Yeah. How would you feel about going on a date tomorrow night."_

"_Sure Ron, why not? I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow."_

_The Next Night_

_It was 7:00 pm and Kim was really nervous. Ron was gonna be here in a half hour and she didn't know how to feel. On one hand she was excited she hadn't gone on a real date since Josh Mankey last year but on the other hand she was also very nervous. She had never had a real relationship before and the first one being with her best friend was a scary thought. I f there is one thing she hated more then anything else it's being major change. But Kim decided not to worry about it and just have fun. She put on a simple a sky blue dress shirt and a jean skirt with black boots and a black leather jacket before heading out side to look out for Ron. At 7:45 he pulled up on his blue motor bike out of breath._

"_Sorry I'm late KP, my mom had a labor scare."_

_Oh did I not mention Ron's mom Jennifer Stoppable is 8 months pregnant with a baby girl their gonna name her Emily. _

"_It's okay Ron."_

"_You ready to go Kim?"_

"_Yeah. So what are we gonna do?"_

"_Oh I was thinking just dinner and a movie."_

"_Sounds great."_

_Kim put on the helmet before wrapping her arms around Ron's back to hang on during the ride. She had fun but felt something off. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or what but one thing was for certain she just wasn't ready for her and Ron to date yet. _

_The Next Day _

"_Hey Miss Stoppable. Is Ron home?"_

"_Yeah he is in his room."_

"_Thanks Jennie."_

_As she walked up to Ron's room Kim realized that she had never been this nervous before, not even last night. **"It's now or never," **she thought as she slowly knocked on Ron's bedroom door. _

"_Come in."_

"_Hey Ron. Can we talk?"_

"_Sure KP."_

"_Listen Ron. I had fun last night but I just don't think the timings right for us."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm not saying it could never work. I just think with everything that's going on right now. I just don't think it's the right time. You understand right?" _

"_Right. Yeah I understand."_

"_Still best friends?" _

"_Always."_

"_Great well I need to get to cheer practice. Are you sure your okay with this."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine really."_

"_Great. I'll see you latter." _

"_See yah."_

I know what you're thinking how does this have anything to do with the three villains. You'll see, just wait this is only the beginning.

**Well I decided to put to of my stories up for adoption so I decided to post this one. ** **If you haven't read my first Kim Possible story ****From Middleton Mall To The Alter: KP & Ron's Ride To Their Wedding please do and I'll update soon. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P **


	2. The Game & The Evil Plan

Never Know What You Have Until It's Almost Gone

Chapter 2: The Game & The Evil Plan

**Previously on Never Know What You Have Until It's Almost Gone**

"_Hey Ron. Can we talk?"_

"_Sure KP."_

"_Listen Ron. I had fun last night but I just don't think the timings right for us."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm not saying it could never work. I just think with everything that's going on right now. I just don't think it's the right time. You understand right?" _

"_Right. Yeah I understand."_

"_Still best friends?" _

"_Always."_

"_Great well I need to get to cheer practice. Are you sure your okay with this."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine really."_

"_Great. I'll see you latter." _

"_See yah."_

_I know what you're thinking how does this have anything to do with the three villains. You'll see, just wait this is only the beginning. _

2 Years Latter

At Middleton High School

"Go Mad dogs, go go Mad dogs, go Mad dogs, go go Mad dogs," the cheer team shouted. It was 8:30 September 19th and Ron Stoppable (Running Back) and Kim Possible (Cheerleader) were at the first football game of senior year.

"Go Stoppable!"

"Give me an M, give me an A, give me an D, give me an D, give me an O, give me an G, give me an S. What's that spell?"

'MAD DOGS!"

"Middleton is tied with Upperton. If Stoppable gets one more touchdown Middleton wins."

"Come on Stoppable," Bonnie shouted.

"You can do it Ron," Kim said.

Ron smiled over at his best friend before scoring the touchdown that won the game. Ron ran off the field to Kim where he hugged her while spinning her around before she ran over to the quarterback Frankie Lane AKA the man Kim was currently dating. Ron sighed as he saw the girl he loved give another guy a kiss. Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat/Ron's other best friend saw him looking really sad and ran up him to stand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Buddy," Rufus squealed as he gave Ron the best hug he could.

"Thanks Rufus."

"I've got to go. I'll text you in the morning," Kim told Frankie before heading back to Ron.

They grabbed there stuff before heading to Bueno Nacho, their favorite hang out spot. Ron & Kim had just sat down with their food before Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Shego got busted out of prison again."

"Drakken too?, " Ron asked.

"Nope. Just Shego again."

"First Motor Ed, then Senior Senior Junior, now who?"

"Camille Leon and Duff Killigan."

"Do you know what they're planning?"

"Not yet but I'll keep you posted."

"Please and thank you."

"I don't get it. Why would Duff and Camille work together in the first place?"

"I don't know Ron. It's all so sketchy."

At Shego's Lair

"Not to seem ungrateful but you to broke me out why?"

"Because we have a plan to destroy Kim Possible once and for all so we can take over the world," Camille said.

"And we need your help," Duff finished.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"So the first step mind control," Duff stated.

"We need you to find this girl and place this onto her," stated Camille.

"Why this girl?"

"She just moved here so she has know clue who Stoppable is," Camille answered.

"We use mind control on her to crush on him. They start to go out, Kimmie get's jealous, she suspects somethings going on, tells Stoppable, he doesn't believe her, they get into a huge fight, then bam the Possible-Stoppable team is destroyed," Duff said.

"That's so crazy it might just work. Okay I'm in."

At Middleton High (The next day)

"Hi I'm CeCe. You must be Ron."

"Yep that's me."

"I saw you working at Smarty Mart and I think you're really cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just moved here, do you think you could show me around?"

Ron thought about it for a minute. A pretty girl just told him he was really cute and wanted to walk around with him but he wasn't as excited about it as he should be. Why? Because he is in love with someone else. He looked ahead of him and saw Kim laughing as she was holding hands with Frankie as they walked down the hall. _I guess it's time to move on from Kim once and for all, _his brain told him. He turned back to CeCe and smiled as he said...

"Sure. I'd love too."

_Phase 1 complete! _The 3 villains thought as they leaned back in there chairs laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world cause to them it was.

**There's chapter 2, I hope you all liked it. I'll try to update soon. Read and review please. **

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3 **


End file.
